Suprise Party
by Mechanical-Rose-Sama
Summary: Lucy doesn't like her birthday because it just reminds her of the past. She tries to make the best and soon realizes that this birthday is the best so far.


Lucy woke up and stared out the window. _Oh I just want today to be over with already and I just woke up_. Lucy thought as she saw the leaves fly over the road, the slight clouds showing today was not going to match her gloomy mood but instead show the most beautiful blue sky that ever showed itself in Magnolia. "Ughhh.." Lucy rolled over and was surprised that her 'bed buddy' wasn't there. "well thank goodness now I can take a bath without any interruptions." Getting out of bed she walked into her bathroom. After she set the water to the right temperature she tossed her clothes into her hamper and slid in. As she relaxed she didnt hear the window in her living room open.

Natsu crept into his best friends house to place a small wrapped red box and a bouquet of light pink roses tied together with a yellow ribbon, and a note on the table. And then walked to her bed and knowing her so well he knew that there was still presents from her father under there, so he went and grabbed one and then placed it on her bed. He then smiled at the closed bathroom door before leaving through the window again.

~30 minutes later~

Lucy walked out her bathroom door with her towel wrapped around her.

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" Loke, Virgo, and Cancer said happily.

"Thanks guys but did you guys really have to come as soon as I got out?" She sighed inwardly knowing that this is what all day would be like. "Loke, Cancer could you please leave for a little bit." Nodding they both left. Virgo helped Lucy into a red sundress with black polka dots, and did her hair in a nice curly side-do.

Once she did this she smiled sweetly, "Happy birthday Princess. You will have a wonderful day" before disappearing.

Lucy had one minute to herself before Aries and Taurus showed up. Lucy was surprised when she saw that Taurus wasn't trying to rip her clothes off or even fawned over her with giant hearts in his eye. "Happy birthday Lucy, you look beautiful today." He said before disappearing. Aries came over and gave her a small hug when she said happy birthday and disappeared. Scorpio came through and said, "We are, happy birthday Lucy. The Babe also says happy birthday even though she would never admit it." He bowed then disappeared.

Lucy smiled despite her mood. She looked at her reflection then noticed the a present on her bed. Going to it she noticed the green translucent ribbon, _It's from father_. Sitting down she brought it to her lap and carefully opened it. Inside sat a book; it looked old but it was in pristine condition. Carefully opening it she noticed it was a handwritten book. The inside page said '_To my beloved daughter, on your birthday. -Mom' _it was dated X767-X?. Lucy started tearing up while gently fliping through the pages that it was a kind of diary, the entries all varied, from a month apart, to sometime weeks, to even days apart. they were all about different things.

Lucy sat there reading through some of the entries and a couple of hours passed by before she looked up. It was already noon, so she decided to get up and go to the guild. Grabbing her keys she walked to the door. It was then that she realized that there was something on her table. Turning around she gasped when she saw the perfectly trimmed roses that were in full bloom. She walked over to them and delicately touched the petals, _They are just like momma's_. Smiling she read the note that was sitting next to them. '_Luce, happy birthday, these are from your childhood house. X-Natsu_' Lucy pondered how he could have made it there but then laughed when she imagined the look of the gardener's face when he would show up to the rose bush to see all the roses gone. She placed the note back down and pulled a rose from the bunch. turning to the kitchen she grabbed a pair of scissors and a vase, and place the rest of the roses in the vase and then went to the mirror so that she can place the now cut rose in her hair. As she placed the scissors next to the vase she picked up the red box and opened it. Inside that was a gold necklace with a heart shaped gem, it felt warm in her hand, like it was giving off the warmth itself. Placing it around her neck, it rested slightly below her collarbone. Loving her reflection she felt her mood light up greatly but she was still blue. "I guess it's time to head to the guild."

-Thirty minutes prior at the guild-

Mira was checking the final touched on the decorations as Erza ordered the guys to make sure all the tables and chairs where righted and cleaned, when Happy flew through the door yelling, "She's on her way!" He then landed next to Natsu, "hehe. You like her"

Natsu blushed as he yelled "shut up!" he then walked away. "hey Mira, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks Natsu." Mira smiled at him, as she placed the cake down on the table, "You're dressed nicely," Natsu was wearing a red polo shirt and black jeans with his usual white scarf.

"Uh... Thanks Mira. I'll just go and tell Happy to keep a look out." Natsu looked around for Happy and sauntered off to tell him "Happy go look how far away Lucy is."

"Aye Sir!" Happy saluted Natsu and then flew off. A minute later he came back and said that she was about a minute or two away.

Everyone went and hid as the lights went dimmed down.

~Lucy's P.O.V.~

_The whole town is so cheerful today, it actually makes me believe this year's birthday isn't going to be so bad_. Lucy thought as she was walking up steps to the guild. She paused at the doors thinking that it was weird that there was noone around but dismissed it as she pushed against the doors.

"SURPRISE!" The whole guild yelled she walked in, in an instant the whole guild lite up, there were balloons, streamers, and even confetti flying over the balcony. Lucy smiled brightly as she walked in. Everyone cheered and started laughing and enjoying themselves.

Natsu walked up to her and blushed as he saw that she was wearing the necklace and one of the roses, "Happy Birthday Luce."

Lucy giggled and wrapped her hands around his neck, looking up at him she decided this was going to be one of her best birthdays ever. "Yes it is, Thank you Natsu for everything." She boldly kissed him square on the lips. As Natsu became conscious of Lucy kissing him and how wonderful it felt he wrapped his hands around her and held her tightly against him as he deepened the kiss.

Everyone went silent at the sight and when the two broke free from each other they all cheered louder than ever did before.

_Yes, this is the best birthday ever_. Lucy thought.


End file.
